(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic launching apparatus and, more particularly, to a pneumatic launching apparatus with a gripping device.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy launchers are well known in the art. Toy launchers may be powered by multiple means including pneumatic means, whereby compressed air is used to power the toy launcher. The majority of pneumatic toy launchers which exist are formed as part of a launch ramp, track set, or other stationary structures which cannot be readily transferred from location to location.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a pneumatic toy launcher which is portable and can be used to launch toys onto a variety of surfaces.